


Gift for Greed

by The_fangirl_arrived



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gender Neutral MC - Freeform, M/M, Mammon deserves love from his brothers especially on his birthday, This is so late but I still wanted to share my love for this dummy, This will be on Mammon's POV, also no beta i die like lilith, and it'll be a bit different from the event story, but september is mammonth and you can't change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_fangirl_arrived/pseuds/The_fangirl_arrived
Summary: September 10th, aka the Great Mammon's birthday. He has always enjoyed this day, the perfect excuse to blow Goldie on many expensive things and (hopefully) get away from Lucifer's wrath. It's been this way for the past centuries. This year, however, a certain human exchange student will make his birthday even more special. One he'll never forget.
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 117





	Gift for Greed

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my second attempt to write a fic for best boy's birthday. I originally began writing at September 1st, but, as the time passed, my motivation went down the drain :') Still, I wanted to write something for Mammon, especially after the release of his song. So I decided to take the part I liked the most and post it.  
> (Jesus christ I can't believe I finished it with less than three hours before september/mammonth ends OTL).
> 
> Please leave a comment and let's cry over how much we love Mammon :D

September 10th, also known as The Great Mammon's birthday. The only day in which he can use Goldie to buy as many expensive things as he wants (or as his bank account allows) and not be yelled at by Lucifer. That's how he got a car to display on the second floor of his bedroom. As for how the car got inside the House of Lamentation, let alone pass through the bedroom door... Well, he gave up on trying to remember how that happened, blaming the many empty bottles of Demonus Asmo convinced him to drink on his party at the Fall, many centuries ago.

Truth to be told, when you live for so long, the joy of celebrating your birthday every year dies down. It isn't uncommon for Mammon and his brothers to forget their own birthday from time to time. 

This year, however, things are very different.

After a certain human exchange student began to live with them, their family dynamic improved very much. Before, it was rare for them to chat during meals, much less have Lucifer and Satan together in a room without any kind of tension. Sure, things aren't exactly perfect, but in what family things are? Now the seven of them look like family again, and that's a huge improvement. To think that's all thanks to a human...

No, it's not simply 'thanks to a human'. It's thanks to MC.

MC, the one who arrived at the Devildom without even knowing demons like him existed. The one who was assigned to him by his older brother to take care of. The one who quickly wormed their way into his heart before he realized.

Unfortunately, Mammon wasn't the only one who grew feelings for MC during the year. It was clear to him when he watched his brothers interact with them: Satan's angry aura dwindles, Asmo doesn't focus only on himself during conversations, Levi shares his special DVDs and limited edition mangas, Beel manages to not eat the food he makes for them, Belphie only wakes up in the morning with their voice and Lucifer... The first born was the one who Mammon worried the most. When he saw that look on his brother's face, the look of pure adoration... He didn't know if he'd have a chance to win MC's heart if he were up against Lucifer.

Much to Mammon's surprise and happiness, MC actually reciprocated his feeling when he confessed! Him! Out of all his brothers, they chose him! He'd never felt that happy, not even when his bank account finally leaves the red. Of course, the others didn't stop their flirting with MC, but he knows they just do that to get a rise out of him, those little shits (who he wouldn't trade for the world, but there's no way he'd tell them that!).

Back to the important topic that is his birthday, Mammon thinks about the surprise party his family threw him earlier: a piñata full of (chocolate) coins, delicious food provided by Barbatos and so many gifts.

The Purgatory Hall guys gave him a box full of gold, jewelry and rare crystals that made his sin sing with joy. _'Just don't go spending everything all at once, Mammon!' 'Luke, that's asking a bit too much for someone who's the Avatar of Greed.' 'Oh my, it seems like he's not even listening to us anymore...'_

Lucifer gave him a box, that had another box inside, and yet another one... Just like Mammon gave the first born on his birthday. When he finally reached the last box, there was a paper with all of his bills and debts paid by his older brother. _'Oh my dearest big brother, thank you so so much!' 'Argh, let go of me Mammon! This is a one time thing, so don't expect it to happen on the next five hundred years!' 'But Lucifer, if it's a one time thing, why are you implying you'll do this again in the future?' 'Diavolo, please not now!'._

Levi made him an Edwison plushie, the white crow from Harrison Porter. _'Here, now you can continue to roleplay as Harrison, like I hear you do every nig-' 'S-SHUT UP LEVI, I DON'T DO THIS!!'._

Satan's present was the newest edition of 'How to Make Grimm Fast'... Which, in reality, was just a fake cover for 'Curses and Spells for Dummies'. _'Just so you know, I put a curse that, if you don't read at least 30 pages per day, it turns every credit card you have in more copies of the book. Now you don't have any excuses to not study.' 'WHAT?! DON'T DRAG MY POOR GOLDIE INTO THIS!!'_

Asmo gave him a crop top hoodie, a new piece of his unreleased colection that is based on human world's trends. _'What the hell Asmo, this barely covers my nipples!' 'What are you complaining about? Your demon form exposes your whole chest and you don't seem to mind.' 'W-Well, that's d-different!' 'Suuuure. Anyway! Since I gave you a piece of my future colection, I expect you to advertise my brand next time you model for Majolish as payment!' 'Hah?! Wasn't this suppose to be a gift?!' 'I don't give my clothes for free.'_

Beel didn't give him food, surprisingly, but his gift was food related: a cooking book with recipes from the three realms... Which was also for dummies. _'C'mon Beel, you too?!' 'Sorry Mammon, but you have to agree that your cooking skills aren't the best.' 'At least I don't make weird anime girl food like Levi!' 'HEY, HAVE MORE RESPECT FOR RURI-CHAN'S DELECTABLE DISHES!'._

Belphie got him two tickets for a carnival on the human world, similar to the one he, Beel and Mammon used to go a long time ago. _'Yo that's really kind of ya Belphie! I can't wait, it's going to be just MC and I-' 'As if I'd let you be alone with MC, idiot.' 'Wha-? Hey! Why did you give me two tickets if it wasn't for me and MC to go alone?!' 'I never said that, you were the one who got the wrong idea.'_

The gift Mammon was the most excited to receive was from, of course, MC. However, they, like a tease that they were, simply gave him a box and said _'Don't open until you are alone in your room.'_ He almost had a heart attack at those words, imagining it was something... Let's just say, 'Not safe for Luke'. Fortunately (or rather, unfortunately), they quickly cleared the misunderstanding, embarrassed at the accidental innuendo.

Now, after the last guest had finally left the House of Lamentation, the demon finds himself on his bed with the mysterious present in front of him. He takes the box and gives a light shake, hearing something moving inside. Not handling the curiosity anymore, Mammon pulls on the yellow ribbon tying the gift and takes off the cover.

What he finds inside are a bunch of envelopes and, what catches his attention, a tiny present with a note. The Avatar of Greed takes the note first.

**"Mammon, please read the letters first and only then open this present.**

**Read from the youngest to the oldest and leave mine for last.**

**MC."**

Mammon pouts, but complies. Of course he does. He'd walk through all the nine circles of hell if that would make MC happy. But he knows they would never ask that of him, they are too kind for that...

He shakes his head to clear his thoughts from his beloved human and focus on the envelopes scattered on his bed, taking the one which he recognizes Belphie's handwriting.

**"Happy birthday Mammon.**

**Good job on surviving another year without Lucifer killing you for your idiocy.**

**Belphegor."**

"This little-! Have you no respect for your great older brother?!" Mammon exclaims after reading the (usual) cold words from the youngest demon. Before he could crumple the letter, he notices something small written on the foot of the paper.

**"Thanks for having my back."**

The second born blinks at that, not knowing how to process those five words. He, then, decides to close the letter and put it on the side, hiding the small smile that wants to show up on his lips with grumbling of how the seventh born should be grateful for having such a great big brother like him.

Taking the next envelope, Mammon doesn't even need to look at the handwriting to know it's Beel's letters, the fingertip stains over the paper being the giveaway.

**"Happy birthday Mammon.**

**I hope my gift helps you to improve your culinary skills, my stomach would be very happy.**

**And thank you for being around, the House of Lamentation wouldn't be so lively without you.**

**Beelzebub."**

Unlike Belphie, Beel is a bit nicer on his letter (although there's a small jab too). He refuses to acknowledge the small sting on his eyes, trying to convince himself it's due the AC of his bedroom.

That continued for the next letters, each a bit longer than the previous one. Of course, his brothers wouldn't miss the chance to throw an insult at him here and there, but the nice words outweighed the mean ones, which was shocking. Mammon was just so used to listen to them call him an idiot, stupid and scummy, that having them write good things about him is so foreign, to the point to be even a bit cringy. Even so, the trembling of his hands and the bite on his lip may say otherwise.

His blood freezes momentarily when he sees the elegant handwriting on the sixth envelope. Lucifer's letter.

"I-Is he going to say that his gift was a prank and that a new type of punishment is waiting for me?! It can't be, right?! But then again, it's Lucifer we're talking about here... ARGH, WHATEVER! LET'S GET THIS OVER WITH!!"

**"Mammon,**

**You must be wondering why you have gotten a letter from me. Do not worry, for once it is not to scold you, nor take back my gift. And no, I did not put a curse in this, so rest assured.**

**I am here to say... good things about you.**

**Honestly, when I heard I had to do that, I was sure it would be near impossible to come up with anything. You are always getting yourself into trouble. Never waste an opportunity to steal something, be it from your own brothers or even from the Demon Lord's Castle. You spend the little money you have on gambling and unnecessarily expensive things, which leaves you further in debt. Not to mention when you get into yet another mess with the witches.**

**...Right, I am supposed to talk about your positive aspects.**

**Well, despite me losing years of my lifespan due the headaches you give me, you still are my adorable little brother. Heh, I can already imagine the face you must be making while reading this.**

**I do not say this very often, but you are the one I trust the most Mammon. Although I am not crazy to leave you in charge of the house when I am away, I know I can count on you to check on our brothers.**

**It is obvious that we all have changed a lot, in many aspects, after we fell. However, there is one thing about you that I am glad it has remained the same: your heart.**

**For a demon, you posses an uncharacteristicly kind and loyal heart. One which I have relied on many times before, and will continue to rely on. This is the reason why I entrusted MC into your care when they had first arrived at the Devildom, because I knew they would be much safer with you.**

**For someone who complained so much at the time, I am sure you are quite grateful for that, aren't you? I am still waiting for your thanks.**

**...I believe I better stop now. I am feeling weird for speaking so sincerely, especially to you.**

**Happy birthday, my brother.**

**Lucifer."**

"Heh, man... He must had been crazy drunk to write somethin' so damn sappy..." Mammon lets out a strained laugh, clutching the papper with his trembling hands. To think he lived long enogh to receive a letter from Lucifer that wasn't a bunch of complaints about his (bad) finacial decisions.

Taking a deep breath to compose himself, the demon reaches for the last and most important letter, MC's. If he's being honest, he fears for his heart. If a single nice word from them makes it go into a frenzy, he doesn't know what is going to happen to it with a whole letter. Well, he's about to find out anyway.

"If I die from this, I'm blaming ya MC." He says, slowly opening the folded papper.

**"Dear Mammon,**

**If you are reading this, then that means you've read all of your brothers' letter already. Knowing you, I bet you're quite confused and even cringing at their sudden nice words, though secretly very happy.**

**Well, as you probably have guessed already, I'm the one who asked them to take part of my plan, named "Mission: make Mammon happy by writing sappy letters for his birthday!". Terrible plan names aside, I wanted the others to show some appreciation to the Great Mammon like you deserve, instead of throwing their insults like usual.**

**I know this is just how your brothers are, but they can go too far sometimes, which end up hurting you. You do so much for them, and yet they treat you like a punching bag. It seems they forget you are stronger than all of them (aside from Lucifer, of course) and could easily punich them for disrespecting you, but... You never do. This shows just how much you care about your brothers. So, knowing this, I had to take matters into my own hands if I wanted them to change, even for just a day.**

**(Just so you know, I didn't use the pact to force them to write the letters, nor were any of them drunk during the process, since it wouldn't be genuine like I wanted).**

**Ah, you must be annoyed that I'm talking so much about your brothers here, right? Sorry, sorry, haha! Today is your birthday, so I should focus on you.**

**When I look back, I'm amazed at how much our relationship has changed from when we met. I was just an annoying human that Lucifer forced you to take care of during the exchange program, while you were just an insufferable demon that only cared about money and himself. But, my vision of you changed, rather quickly in fact. (The money part, not so much, you are the Avatar of Greed after all, haha!)**

**Before I realized, you'd become someone very important to me. Someone I could trust, who never hurt me or threatned me with your demon form, who was by my side not only through the most fun and joyful times, but also through the most painful and scary ones I had here. Even though you love to drag me into your money-making schemes (that usually end up with us running away from the people you tricked or an angry Lucifer), I've learnt to enjoy those moments with you. Of course, when I notice things might go too wrong for us, I stop you. Someone has to save you from yourself, haha!**

**Teasings aside, know that I mean every single thing that I've written. You are very precious and irreplaceable to me. I may have made a pact with your brothers as well, but YOU are the one who I gave my heart to. You are, and always will be, my first man.**

**Happy birthday my dear Mammon, I love you.**

**MC."**

At the end of the letter, Mammon notices some dots on the paper. And on some of the writing too. And also on his hands...?

Ah.

He's the one who's crying. When did the tears begin to fall? He doesn't know, but they don't stop. Not wanting to ruin the precious letter with snot, the demon puts the letter on his nightstand.

Even though he's crying, Mammon's so, so very happy. Probably as happy as he was when MC had said they liked him too. His chest feels light and tight at the same time, full of love for MC and their love for him as well. He's never felt this way for anyone before, much less for a human, but he's definitely not complaining.

He takes his time, closing his eyes to focus to even his breathing and stop the tears. After a while, he opens them again, eyes going straight to the small box with the note on top. Since he's read all of the letters, it's time for MC's final gift.

Mammon takes it carefully, afraid to break whatever is inside, and pulls on the yellow ribbon. His eyes widen at what is revealed.

Inside, there is a beautiful ring with a shiny gold stone he had never seen before on top and another note.

**"Dear Mammon,**

**I hope you like the ring. The stone is really pretty, isn't it?**

**It's actually a crystal named pyrite that, apparently, is very rare in the Devildom, since it's only found in the human world.**

**I chose it because it's great for protection and for attracting money!**

**I'm sure a powerfull demon like yourself doesn't need a silly little ring for protection, but still...**

**I wish protect you too, even if I am just a normal human. So I got this as a way to show you this desire of mine.**

**Also, knowing how much you like matching itens, I've got one for myself too, so we can make your brothers jealous haha.**

**I hope I made you happy with my gifts, even if it's a little.**

**I love you.**

**MC."**

"You dummy. Don't ya know just how fast my heart beats for every little thing ya do to me?" Mammon says, shaking his head, and puts the ring on his finger. He smiles, it's the perfect fit. The light of his bedroom hits the crystal, making it shine more brightly than any Grimm.

He gets up from his bed and walks out of his room, making his way to MC's room. Seems like he has to show them himself just how happy they always make him, especially today.

Even if he has to keep them up all night to make them understand.


End file.
